tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leonardo
Die Description Cok History Hhhhhhhhhhhh Appearance Big wet pussy Personality Like the intro states he is the leader and makes the commands which sometimes bothers his brothers especially Raph. Leo is the most serious and disciplined out of all the turtles and is of course their leader. He has a lot of responsibility on his hands, which can sometimes overwhelm him. He watches a T.V. Show called "Space Heroes" and wants to be just like the captain he sees on T.V. Overall, Leo acts as a big brother to the turtles and as a teacher's pet to Master Splinter. He was chosen to be the leader because of his willingness not by his skill. Leo is the most mature out of all his brothers, aside from Donnie, always acting like a guide and sometimes even a parent to his brothers. He is very protective of his siblings and is willing to do anything for them. Unlike all his incarnations, Leo is somewhat a sci-fi geek, aside from Donnie. Though Donnie is more of a techy geek. Leo loves "Space Heroes" and tends to try to be like the hero on there, much to the annoyance of his brothers. He also tries too hard to act like a hero and says cheesy lines, which annoy Mikey, Donnie and Raph. He is the wisest, most experienced and balanced of the team and demonstrates many important qualities needed in a leader. Leo does his best to lead the team, but he sometimes second-guesses himself and his constant sibling rivalry with Raphael can cause problems for the team and puts a strain on his relationship with Raph. He often tries to compare himself to the main character of "Space Heroes", Captain Ryan, which annoys his brothers. Like other incarnations, Leo is a perfectionist. He developed a crush on Miwa/Karai. Bio Hardworking, honorable and respectful, Leonardo is the Turtle's fearless leader. Driven to be the perfect hero, Leo's inexperience and often rowdy brothers sometimes get in the way of his goal. Costumes Leo_The_Knight.jpg|Leonardo's LARP Costume Leomistc.png|Leonardo's Vision Quest Costume Leonardo Space2015.png|Leonardo's Space Suit Dark Leonardo Profile.png|Leonardo's Dark Suit Powers, Abilities, Weaponry and Skills Ninjutsu: '''He is an extremely skilled martial artist and swordsman. Like his brothers, he is a master ninja and is very agile, able to leap over rooftops and avoid attacks from enemies, including gunfire, weapons, and punches and kicks. '''Enhanced Strength: He is pretty strong when it comes to defense and counter attacks and he is mainly a well balanced ninja. Since an actual turtle can pull 5x its body weight, he and his brothers have been mutated and trained for 15 years as master martial artists by Master Splinter, so their strength has been amplified as a result. Enhanced Speed: Despite being a turtle, he is not slow. He can run fast enough to avoid laser fire from a Kraang weapon. He can also move things at enhanced speeds too, like twirling his katana blades. Stealth: '''Like his brothers, he is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat like a real ninja. '''Katana: '''He uses katana blades in a traditional niten-ryu style. '''Shell: '''He has the normal ability of a turtle to get into his shell. '''Healing Factor: '''His healing factor seem to work while in water, where he woke up after the villainous fight 3 months later but the fight left him very injured. '''Intelligence: '''He has a good line of defense, and is the best at planning strategies. '''Stamina and Endurance: He shown off his high stamina in The Invasion, he was able to handle and stay much alive while the long Foot-Bot challenge, he was also able to defeat all of Shredder's henchmen, but all that work worn him out giving Shredder the chance to finish him off. Healing Power: He was taught how to use ninjitsu to heal himself and others using a special technique by Splinter. It was effective in removing venom that had no cure. Interactions with Other Characters See: 'Leonardo (Relationships)' Quotes * (Mikey: Michelangelo is on the move! Heeyah! You don't know what to do. I'm here, I'm there. I could be anywhere. How do you stop what you can't even see?) "Like that?" (M: Good one, Leo.) (Rise of the Turtles) * *''"Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan. There's no time for hesitation. My orders must be carried out without question...Guys? ''Guys, wait up!"'' (Rise of the Turtles)'' * *''"Splinter's instructions were very clear. We're supposed to stay away from people.. .and bathrooms."'' (Rise of the Turtles) '' * ''*''"We're heroes. Th-That's how heroes talk."'' (I Think his Name is Baxter Stockman) '' * ''*''"We all have brains Mikey."'' (Rise of the Turtles) '' * ''*"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" (Cockroach Terminator) '' *''"That's right! We're the Turtles of Justice!"'' (I think his name is Baxter Stockman ) *''(After being hit by Mikey's water balloon) "You had two!? Where'd you keep them?"(Panic in the Sewers) *"Halt Villain!"'' (I Think his Name is Baxter Stockman) *''"Guys! What part of being in an enemy lair d' you not understand?!?"'' (Turtle Temper) *''"We find that people treat us better when they don't know we exist."'' (Never Say Xever) *''(While Possessed) "I'''T IS USELESS TO RESIST!! IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE THE EGG BURSTS, AND THE HATCHLING WILL FEED ON US ALLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGH! "*(Gets slapped by Donnie)*'' (Parisitica) *''"Raphael...think of all we can learn from this egg."'' (Parisitica) *''"Sensei! Don't!"'' *''"Turtles! Fall back!" (Raph asks if he is kidding) "Yes, it's all part of my hilarious 'Let's all live' routine."'' (Never Say Xever) *''"I'll decide who gets a beat-down....That guy needs a beat-down!"'' (I Think his Name is Baxter Stockman) *''"He-He might be on his way t-to....church." (stammering)'' (I Think his name is Baxter Stockman) *''"You did save our lives (Mikey) But you also used my favorite comic as TOILET PAPER!"'' (Parisitica) *''"They're aliens from another dimension! What did you expect!? A big round ball with a lit fuse that says BOMB!?!"'' (The Gauntlet) *''"Ok, so me and Raph against Mikey and Don. Uh, isn't that a little unfair?"'' (Mousers Attack) *''"Follow the Shinobi code guys. A shinobi must never question a command."'' (Tales From the Turtle Lair) (Comic) *''"Raphael! What were you thinking!? Donnie and Mikey could've gotten hurt! Why can't you follow simple orders!?"'' (Tales from the Turtle Lair) (Comic) *''"No, only an idiot would... oh boy." '' (It Came from the Depths) *''"Remember who you are: Hamato Yoshi."'' (I, Monster) *''"Uh, thanks?"'' *''"Turtles first."'' (The Alien Agenda) *''"You turned Leatherhead's old subway car into this?"'' (The Pulverizer) *''"There's a homing signal?!"'' (Cockroach Terminator) *''"Something's not right."'' (Baxter's Gambit) *''"You're Shredder's daughter?"'' (Enemy of My Enemy) *''asking Mikey about the cake* "What's the frosting made out of?"'' Rise of the Turtles) *''"Are you seriously comparing what I'm going through to the time you found out leprechauns aren't real?"'' (Enemy of My Enemy) *''To Donnie* "Well that explains why you're special."'' (Cockroach Terminator) *''To Splinter* "Please! Father...we need you."'' (I, Monster) *''To Raph* "I get it, you're making fun of me for not mercilessly pummeling a helpless man."'' (Never Say Xever) *''"OH, COME ON!"'' *''"This is way to easy."'' (Baxter's Gambit) *''"Would you shh-!? This's the best part!"'' '' (I Think his Name is Baxter Stockman) *"Really? Y-y' think I'm a-........(adorable)"'' (The Alien Agenda) *''"Having the swords doesn't necessarily means your the leader. Mikey."'' (The Pulverizer Returns) *''After Mikey's impersonation of him* "I sound nothing like that!"'' (The Pulverizer Returns) *''"Switch weapons!"'' (The Pulverizer Returns) *''"Seriously, Donnie? A submarine powered by bicycles?"'' (Karai's Vendetta) *''(Before Donnie can dissect the egg) "STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" 'Donnie: Dissecting it '"Absolutely NOT! This is the only egg we have...we need to learn how it develops."'' (Parisitica) *''"Sensei, we know you're trying to protect us, but we can't spend our whole lives hiding down here."'' (Rise of the Turtles) *''"Can i be the leader?"'' (Rise of the Turtles) *''(As they're driving away with the Pulverizer screaming) "D'you guys hear something?"'' (The Pulverizer) *''(After watching Space Heroes) "What a hero."'' *''(When Mikey wants to help Leatherhead) "Well what do you wanna do, take him back to the lair?" (Puppy eyes) "Oh no, Oh NO! Did you see what he did to those Kraangdroids? We are NOT bringing that Monster home with us!"'' (It Came form the Depths) *''"Raph, if you keep breaking your toys, we won't buy you new ones."'' (The Pulverizer Returns) *''"I had my kursowa swingin' 'n singin'!"'' (The Pulverizer Returns) *''(While still Possessed) "'''Michelangelo...you have come to join us?" (Parisitica) *''"Imagine if they knew who they were working for. (Imitating Kraang) The ones who are working for this place must punch the card, that is known as the time card, in the clock that is known as the clock of time." (' *After imitating Kraang) "Sorry where were we?"'' (TCRI) *''(While being held captive in a cage after Karai suggesting what will happen if she sell him to a science lab'' *''"Dexter Spackman?" (Baxter) "Baxter Stockman!!!"'' *"Sweet, captured and now totally humiliated. Awesome day, Leo. Awesome day..."'' (Follow the Leader)'' *''Raph: "I've never had so much fun followin' your orders." "We're even. I've never had so much fun givin' them."'' (Follow the Leader)'' *(Chrome Dome flips the Shellraiser) "Aww, and I just waxed her too." (Target: April O'Neil) *''(Hears a little girl talking about a 'lamp' that's actually Mutagen) "Isn't it pass her bed time?" (watch as the Mutagen being carried away by the girl) "Maybe it's better the guys aren't here 'o see this. Definitely not my night...' (Slash and Destroy) *''(April: I'm sick of sittin' on the sidelines!) "Fine! Just be quiet, stay close, and DO NOT...let Mikey touch anything!"'' (The Kraang Conspiracy) *''"Your spores won't work on me. I face my fear every single day."'' (Fungus Humongous) *''(Mikey: Leo, dude, speak to me bro. Do you need mouth to mouth?) (Grabs Mikey's face) "Absolutely.......not."'' (Fungus Humongous) * (Raph: How could you guys get captured so easily?) "Trying to save you." ''(Plan 10) * ''(Karai: Leo? Took you long enough.) "Well, we got tired of waiting for you to escape on your own." ''(Vengeance is Mine) * "Stop hiding behind your Foot-Bots! Face me, Shredder!" (The Invasion, Part 2) * "Give me back my family, freak!" (Within The Woods) * (Breathes heavily in pain) "Get on your feet, Leo. Stop whinin' and get up!" (Within The Woods) * (To April) "Don't give up hope. Trust me on that." (Buried Secrets) * (Talking to Donnie) " Well maybe I'm dreaming you, but your not dreaming me." (In dreams) Gallery ''See Leonardo/Gallery Trivia *Leo was voiced by actor Jason Biggs, best known for his role as Jim in American Pie. **Now, Leo is voiced by Seth Green, best known for the voice of Chris Griffin in Family Guy and the creator of Robot Chicken. *Leonardo's name is Italian, meaning "Strong as the Lion/Lion-Bold". **His name in Kanji is レオナルド (Reonarudo) *Niten Ryu is described as Leonardo's weapons, but it is in fact a fighting style, and not a weapon. A two-sword setup is properly known as a daisho. Niten Ryu, instead, is short for Niten-ichi Ryu (二天一流), a two-sword style developed by legendary samurai Miyamoto Musashi. *Leo's swords, whilst being referred to as "Katana", are actually "Ninjatō" (忍者刀 ninjatō), (also known as ninjaken (忍者剣) or shinobigatana (忍刀)). Meet Leonardo Video Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Good Guys Category:Good Mutants Category:The Turtles Category:Leaders Category:Ninjas Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Kraang's enemies Category:Mutant Animals Category:Family to the turtles Category:Sons Category:Team mates Category:Teenagers Category:Mutant Reptiles